


One Sweet Love

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Complete, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: The moonlight fell upon her bare skin creating the illusion that she was a mystical goddess that would evanesce out of the room and out of his arms with dawn’s arrival. Story three of my series,  Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.  
> AN: 2006: Birthday fic for Chickaroo Mustang.

The moonlight fell upon her bare skin creating the illusion that she was a mystical goddess that would evanesce out of the room and out of his arms with dawn’s arrival. He pulled her tighter to him. She was his escape from reality. His strength to face his flashbacks. His wings that flew him away from the pain if only for a few hours. 

His tightened hold must have roused her because she turned in his arms and opened her eyes. She licked her lips and then offered him a sleepy smile. He didn’t return it and instead moved his lips to hers and they exchanged shuttering breaths before kissing. Their hands smoothed over each other’s skin like silky expensive brushes, painting over the shadows of Ishbal that would hang over them with dawn’s light. Each touch chased away the storm that loomed for only a minute. The press of their bodies against each other smothered the lightning threatening to strike them with guilt. 

She pulled him atop her and he moved down for another press of lips. The sun grew brighter; his kiss grew harder. They had two distinctive pains, yet, as they came together, their pain was shared. Their lingering and forever present guilt over Ishbal even though they helped rebuild it. Their failures were joined. They’d failed to reach the pinnacle of the military, though Grumman was doing a fine job. They would continue to work to redeem themselves, and that would take far longer than they had on this Earth. 

But after all those failures and pains, something good came from it. More than either thought they deserved. Something they both wanted for so long, but their time in the military prevented it. 

They were able to declare their love to each other in front of their family and friends. They were able to officially dedicate their lives to each other even though they’d unofficially done so long ago. 

Now they were able to become each other’s possessions, each other’s sustenance, and each other’s one sweet love.


End file.
